


Motherhood

by NiiSanNinjaSensei



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Established Relationship, Gay Marriage, M/M, Mpreg, daddy pete, mommy patrick, patrick being a drama queen, pete is a proud dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiiSanNinjaSensei/pseuds/NiiSanNinjaSensei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick never expected to be pregnant - AGAIN!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motherhood

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a mpreg...

“Pete! Get your ass up here!” 

Pete stopped playing with his son, Bronx, and looked up where Patrick called from. The boy in front of him kept tugging at his sleeve and whining at him to look. Pete turned his attention to Bronx and gave a tiny smile. He drew their little family, all crude and messy but a masterpiece in his eyes. “It's wonderful Bronx!” The boy beamed, a tooth missing. “Pete!” Patrick sounded angry. The older man stood up and ruffled his son's hair.

He walked up the stairs to their bedroom and could practically feel Patrick fuming. He peered into their bedroom. “Babe you here?” He asked. “Bathroom!” The words were gritted out – yup, he was angry. Pete slowly walked into the bedroom and towards the conjoined bathroom where the door stood ajar and Patrick fuming in the doorway. “What's up?” Patrick only glared. “I hate you.” Pete cocked an eyebrow. Did he leave the seat up again?

Before he could ask – Patrick shoved something in his hands. Stumbling slightly at the force the object was given to him, Pete straightened himself and peered curiously at the little thing in his hands. It looked familiar but he just didn't understand. “Um, what is...” Patrick threw his hands up in the air. “You useless person! Aren't all husbands supposed to have a general idea about these things!?” Before Pete could defend himself – something else was thrust at him. This time it was box. He craned his neck to the side and slowly read what it said.

Pregnancy Test.

Fuck. Patrick had his arms crossed over his chest, foot tapping rapidly like a practical impatient wife. “Again?” That was all Pete could muster up. Seeing the livid look on his husband's face, he quickly corrected himself. “I mean, this is great! This is really great! It's just that... you know... after Bronx you said you don't want...” “Any more and that is why you went for surgery!” Although Patrick was fuming, Pete could already see his resolve cracking. He smiled and set the objects down, opening up his arms. “I guess my sperm can never be defeated.” Patrick snorted but quickly stepped into his husband's embrace.

Pete's fingers trailed to the hem of his shirt and slipped underneath, tracing the vertical lines along Patrick's waist. “You know, I think Bronx would be happy to be a big brother.” Pete mumbled in his hair. Patrick only hummed in content, his previous rage gone. “I just find it annoying that you only topped once this month and I get pregnant.” “I think it would be too dangerous for me to carry a child.” Patrick snorted. “Poor thing would overdose on caffeine and left over pizza.” “Hey! I don't eat that much pizza anymore!” “Of course not.”

… … …

9 Months Later

“Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz! I will fucking kill you!” Pete only giggled and cupped his hands over Bronx's ears, not like he never heard a swear word before. Patrick was currently being wheeled into the hospital, his water broke as they returned home after visiting the park. Pete managed to get to the hospital in record time, thankful for the lack of officers today. 

A nurse stood a few feet away from them, he took Bronx's hand and quickly went over to her. “I'm sorry to bother, but my husband just went into labour and I need to be there for him. Can you please keep an eye on my son?” She looked down Bronx who gave a shy smile. “No problem, I will bring him in later.” Pete thanked her and quickly raced after his husband. The doctors quickly directed him and he spotted Patrick scowling and cursing on one of the beds. A pregnant lady next to him looked very concern. 

Pete quickly walked and took the ginger's hand. “You can kill me after the baby's born.” Patrick only scowled more and wacked Pete across the face, hard. A nurse gasped but Pete only smiled. At least he didn't punch his groin like last time. Patrick suddenly let out an ear-piercing scream. A doctor rushed in and quickly got other staff to relocate him to another room. They didn't think he was this close. Pete followed them, never letting go of Patrick's hand. “I – will never – do – this – again!” Patrick panted, his face flushed and covered in sweat. Pete thought he looked beautiful.

When they got to the new room the doctor and nurses got ready, Pete still holding onto his husband's hand. He toyed with the wedding band on his pale finger and kissed his knuckles. “I love you.” He said quietly. Before Patrick could reply, his screams filled the air. Pete knew that unlike woman, male pregnancy was like having a volcano shoved into you – that's how Patrick described it – due to their bodies having to recreate certain, uh, places for such process to even form.

The doctors were busy and rushing with words, but Pete was too busy staring at Patrick. His eyes were glazed over and tears slid down his cheeks. Pete kissed his forehead and whispered encouraging words to him.

He lost track of time, but soon the doctors started to command Patrick to push and not too soon the sound of cries quickly replaced screams. Patrick's entire body went limp and he panted heavily, a dopey smile on his face. Pete could only feel pride in his chest, knowing he managed to become a father once again. A nurse wrapped their new baby in a blanket and gave it to Patrick. “It's a baby boy.” Patrick smiled lovingly at the ugly mess of a face of their new baby boy. Pete can never understand how anyone finds them cute. 

Nevertheless, Pete leaned over and poked a chubby cheek, smiling when he responded and gave a small cry. “We never discussed a name.” Pete whispered. Patrick held him close to his chest, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. “How about Declan?” Pete only nodded and got distracted when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down and saw Bronx. “Hey champ,” he picked him up and set him down next to Patrick. “This is your brother, Declan.” Bronx took one of his tiny fingers and shook it. 

Pete was never happier in his life. 

… … …

2 Years Later

“Patrick!” The ginger sighed and quickly made sure that Declan was occupied with his building blocks before following Pete's voice. The blonde was at the stop of the stairwell, a confused look on his face. “I don't know how this works!” Patrick was about to ask what when Pete handed him something. He looked down in his hands and just stared, before bursting out laughing. Pete was still looking confused. 

Patrick looked up at his husband, sure that he wore a smug expression. He went onto his tippy toes and kissed Pete. “Welcome to Motherhood Pete Wentz~”

… … …


End file.
